


Fun in the Sun

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr/One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Holiday, M/M, Travel, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius and Reg head to the beach for the day, to play some footie and catch some rays, but they end up catching a view of two best friends lounging with some books and beers.





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/gifts).



“The bloody heatwave is going to kill me. I’m going to be dead and buried. Don’t let any of the cousins but Andi near the funeral.” Sirius said, splayed out on the back patio of Grimmauld Place. It was so hot, that Sirius couldn’t focus on anything, let alone writing the next chapter of his book.

“Stop being so dramatic.” Regulus rolled his eyes.

“I can’t be in the city any longer, I’m going to fry.” Sirius continued to complain.

“Okay, tomorrow, we’re going somewhere. I don’t know where but I’m going to find some place out of the city where we can relax on a beach.” His brother stood up, going back inside their house. But he stopped before going in, “We could buy air conditioning. It’s not like we don’t have the money.”

“This old house cannot support air conditioning.” Sirius pointed at Grimmauld Place. “It is ancient. We’ll burn the whole block down.”

“If you let me hire—”

“The house is temperamental.” Sirius said before his brother went inside, muttering something about how Sirius was mad.

***

The next day they arrived at Camber Sands. Sirius felt himself relax instantly when he could smell the salt in the air and hear the waves crashing on the beach. They checked into a hotel within walking distance to the beach. Sirius dropped his things, got changed, picked up the football, and slung a towel over his shoulder. He hadn’t been to the beach in ages and the heat was really pushing him to the water. Hopefully, the beach would also help him work on his book. He was going on a week of writer’s block, which was no good. He had deadlines to make.

On the beach, Sirius found a good spot that Regulus also approved of and spread out his towel. As soon as his area was chosen, he sprinted off to the water. It was so nice and cool, a relief from the heat he had been suffering through for the last few days. Sirius bobbed around, dove under waves, and just stood there taking in the sights and sounds. He stayed in until he pruned up then went back up to his towel, where Regulus was reading. “You’re so boring, go in the water.”

“No, I don’t do open water.”

Sirius rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. He was the one who choose the day by the ocean. “Want to play some footie?”

“Always.”

Sirius wasn’t sure how long they were playing before he noticed the group of four friends. Well, he mostly noticed the bloke reading his book, Life Under The Stars, with a beer in his hand. It wasn’t the fact that he was reading Sirius’ book that caught his eye either, but it helped. He was tall with olive skin and short curly brown hair. When one of his friends said something he laughed, showing off his dimples. “Sirius, are you — oh, he’s fit.” Regulus said.

“Bugger off, he’s mine.” Sirius said with a pout.

“The one with the glasses?” Reg nodded in the direction of the darker skinned fellow with the thick rimmed glasses. That bloke was chatting with the girls that they were with him. Sirius hoped they were all dating. They didn’t look it.

“Okay, good.”

“Of course you want the tall one.”

“I’m also tall, I enjoy finding men who are tall or taller.” Sirius grinned before “accidentally” kicking the ball over towards the group. “Oh, shite! Sorry! Horrible aim.” Sirius said, jogging over to them.

“It’s fine.” The short, curvy brunette girl said, grabbing the ball. “I mean, you were both clearly checking out these two so nice approach.”

“Marlene!” The ginger girl glared. “Sorry about her, she’s not tactful.”

“Neither is my brother, so maybe they should be best mates.” Regulus laughed as he came to stand next to Sirius.

“I’m Sirius,” He grinned, looking at the cute bloke who had put his book down finally.

“Christ, you’re the author of this book. Do you go round hitting on people reading it or am I special?”

“You’re the first bloke he’s kicked a football at.” Regulus scoffed. “I’m Regulus.”

“I’m Marlene,” The brunette girl said. “This is Lily,” She put her arm around the ginger. “That’s Remus,” She nodded at the bloke Sirius had an eye on. “This is James.” She said regarding the bloke Reg thought was fit. But He was already busy chatting with Regulus. “Beer?” She smiled, reaching into her basket.

“Sure,” Sirius accepted. “May I sit?”

“Why not,” Remus said, looking at him over his sunnies. “This is a very odd way to chat someone up.”

“No, it would totally be in some horrible rom-com, don’t you think?” Sirius sat down on the large blanket sort of between Marlene and Remus.

“Possibly. You’re a sci-fi writer.”

“He started out writing fan fiction for Lestat and Louis from Interview With A Vampire, so you could say he started out in romance.” Regulus broke away from his conversation with James.

“Really now?” Remus raised an eyebrow as Sirius took a long sip of his cold beer.

“Don’t diss fan fiction. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“I’m not, I just think it’s a great start.” Remus chuckled. “So, are you working on anything new? Life Under the Stars is a huge hit.”

“And you’re just reading it? It’s been out for a year.” Sirius pretended to be annoyed.

Remus rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry, you managed to end up at the bottom of my TBR pile.”

“I’ll forgive you. But to go back to the original question, yes, I am working on something new.”

“Cool, unless you blow the plot apart, I like the book so I’d read another of yours.”

“Brilliant can we talk about something else now? Like you, what do you do?”

“I’m a sous chef at James’ dad’s place in London.”

“I’m sure you heard of it.” Lily said. “Mint.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s a brilliant place!” Sirius said eagerly. “You all are from London too?”

“Yeah, we come down here every year for one week. It’s been a tradition since we were 17.” He smiled. “What brought you to the beach?”

“Regulus was tired of me complaining about the heat.”

They spent the rest of the day with the group of friends drinking and talking. Eventually they packed up and made plans to meet for dinner at the bar down the way from Sirius and Regulus’ hotel. At dinner they picked up their lively conversations from the beach. Sirius was so happy that he kicked the ball at them because they were a great group of people. It was also nice because Remus’ hand eventually landed on Sirius’ thigh after a few more drinks.

Too soon the bar and restaurant closed and the group went to go back to their own rooms. The others made plans to meet in London but Remus whispered in his ear asking him to meet him on the beach in an hour. Sirius grinned and nodded.

An hour later, he found himself waiting for Remus on the beach, “Oh good, you came. I wasn’t sure if you heard me because Lily and Regulus were so loud.”

“He had too much to drink. Lightweight. Plus he was trying to impress James.” Sirius laughed as Remus put an arm around his waist. “Did you bring me here to have your way with me?”

“How much fan fiction have you read?”

“You don’t want to know.” Sirius snickered.

“I really just wanted to look at the stars in the company of a star.”

“Nice line.”

“Thanks.” Remus grinned, sitting down and bringing Sirius with him as he did. “Regulus and James got on swimmingly.”

“They sure did, at this rate, they’ll be married by next year.”

“Knowing James’ romantic tendencies, I would have to agree.” Remus laughed, looking up at the sky. “Lily will be upset because I think she wants Marls to pop the question. If those two get married after less than a year, Lily will be jealous.”

“You have your own romantic tendencies, bringing me down here to look at the stars.” Sirius nudged him. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please do.” Remus smiled, resting a hand on Sirius’ shoulder.

Sirius licked is lips then leaned in and pressed his lips to Remus. Yes, this getaway was a very good idea.


End file.
